The Third Slayer
by Alexandra-Black
Summary: PostS7 ignoring last Angel seasons: Slayers dieing all over the world… After 3 years, all remaining Slayers are called to the newly built Sunnydale to fight the newest BigBad. Hopefully will be very long. Rated T for now. R&R!
1. Teaser

Hey, so this is my first Buffy fic EVER! so i hope you all like it :D so to put it short, this is what i imagine would have happened after BtVS season 7 (ignoring everything that has EVER happened in Angel... cause iv never watched a single episode of that shit:P)

Summary- 3 years after the destruction of Sunnydale, New Sunnydale has been built right next to the crater of the Final Battle. Suddenly, Slayers are dieing all over the world as the Seers talk about an impending apocalypse. All the remaining Slayers are sent to Sunnydale, California... to the Hellmouth, to fight the newest Big Bad. New Slayers, new enemies, old friends and foes... but who to trust? A prophecy has been made... that the Third Slayer will stop the nd of the world... but who is it!

Rating- Teen for now... probably will take it up a notch later on

Disclaimer- All Buffy characters belong to our lord and master (Daniel&Blue: FOAMY!)... erm, no... Josh Whedon... (Daniel&Blue: oh... ok :P)... Anyway... Josh owns all the original characters (which i loath him for btw... lol just kiddin), but the new characters (e.g. new Slayers) BELONG TO ME! AND ME ALONE! TRY AND STEAL THEM AND FACE MY WRATH! (Daniel&Blue singing : Squirelly Wrath! Squirelly Wrath! Squirelly Wrath!)... SHUT U YOU TWO!

p.s. So this chapter is kinda like the part before the theme tune (buffy theme tune starts playin)... k, they get it! (theme tune stops)... so before the theme tune of the FIRST EPISODE! i will be updatin in sections (so the whole episode wont be done all at once) and at the end it will say if the episode has ended or not... understand? (all: yes!)

gd gd... Hit it intro guy:P (just had to say that)

* * *

(Music: Evanescence - Before the Dawn…) 

**Sunnydale 2006**

Buffy woke with a start. Sweat running down her face. Her body shaking. Her heart racing. _It had felt so real…_

She looked beside her. There he lay. Angel…

After preventing their biggest apocalypse yet, against the First Evil, they had got back together. But she knew he was not the man she wanted. The man she wanted was out of her reach… now… and forever.

Spike… _William_…

She had always half-hoped she would turn to find Spike holding her in his sleep… but she never did.

_Because he was gone… he'd never be back… never…_

Every night Buffy would wake up. Wake up from a dream in which she was reunited with the man she loved… yes, _loved_… but every night, she would be torn from that dream… sweating, shaking and feeling worse than ever.

"_But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but…after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again. I'd do something different. Faster, more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways. Every night I save you."_

That was what he had said to her when she was brought back… now she knew how he felt… because now, she did the same… every night… every night she'd save him.

But then, she'd wake up.

Buffy would roll off of the bed she and Angel shared in his mansion, one of the only buildings that hadn't gone down with Sunnydale. She'd pull Spike's black leather duster from her bag and put it on… letting herself drown in the feel of the leather… letting herself be in Spike's arms again…

Sometimes, for a second she actually felt as if he were there… holding her in his strong arms… but just for a second. But just that second, gave her comfort that no one else could give her… _not Angel, not Dawn, none of the Scoobies…_

Small tears silently ran down her cheeks. She didn't mind. But knowing how she lost the man she had loved most in her entire life… not because he left her, like every other man she had loved, but because she was unable to save him… unable to tell him that she loved him when it mattered the most. That hurt more than she could ever describe…

"_No you don't. But thanks for saying it."_

That's what he had said to her. That's what he said when she finally told him she loved him. She couldn't exactly blame him either… she had never given him a reason to believe her.

She wrapped the duster around her tighter. As if to close out all the pain of the world.

She breathed in the smell of the leather. Inhaling _his_ scent. As if it were her drug… her drug to keep alive… But the smell was slowly fading… fading out of her reach… just like _he_ had.

She looked down at her hand. The one in which she had held his the last time. The burns had nearly healed completely. There were only small scorchy-scars in between her fingers. In a couple months, even they would be gone… then she wouldn't have anything left.

Buffy just wanted them back…

…_the smell…_

…_the scars…_

…_the man she loved…_

…_Spike…_

_

* * *

_

Ok... if you havent already noticed... yes, major Spuffy fic (since im a fan of Spike :P)... and yes, he's still dead (cause all the things that happened in Angel... well, neva happened!)

I would appretiate reviews:D

Alex

xxx


	2. Same Time, Different Place pt1

Hey!  
Sooo, here's the new update... i kinda have had this typed since like spring... but been changing it once in a while... adding parts or takin them away... to keep up the suspense:D

Anyway... this is the first part of this series of sequences that i was thinking of calling "Slayers around the world"... but it sounded kinda dull... so i changed it to "Same Time, Different Place"... so in this 4-parted series of sequences, you'll see four different slayers around the globe... all will happen at the same time... but since there is a time difference, they will be at different times of day... understand what i mean? So this is were the season ACTUALLY begins... ;)

So... we're finally**_ Post-Theme-Tune-of-the-First-Episode_**... YEY! ENJOY!

_**Same Time, Different Place**_

(Music: Breaking the habit by Linkin Park)

**London**

**Midnight**

Raven looked out of her tiny bedroom window.

A clear night sky. She hadn't seen one of those in a long time. Not since…

Pushing that painful memory out of her mind, she turned to a small mirror beside her.

_Long dark brown hair. Numbed dark hazel eyes. Flawless, cold, unnaturally pale skin; safe for the scar on the left-side of her lower-lip. Delicate yet tough features… she had changed so much these three years._

Three years ago she had found out… found out her true calling… her destiny.

Since then, she had become darker and less-alive by the day. But other-wise she didn't feel any different; she was still the same big-town, 16-year-old orphan… same lone-wolf… same Raven Winters.

A sudden urge took over her. She had to get some fresh air. She walked across her trash-covered shit-hole-one-room-apartment, grabbing her black leather duster before slamming the door shut behind her.

The corridor looked murkier than ever as she pulled her coat on. The moldy wooden floor boards creaked with every step she took. The mats on the floor were all askew and drenched in blood, staining even the floor boards. Most of the blood had been spilt by Raven's very hand…

The old, dank, wallpaper had been ripped and clawed by countless demons and creatures of the dark. All of them had died mercilessly… leaving only burns on the walls and floor and very "Kill Bill vol.1"-style gashes of blood along the walls of the hallway.

Even the ceiling lamps seemed to bring an eerie, musty look to the place. The dimmed and dusty light they emitted as they slowly swayed… casting dancing shadows along the walls.

As she passed the many doors along the corridor, she could hear all her nightmares forming themselves into fleshy reality.

_The drunken single-mother shouting and beating up her baby-girl cause she got fired today. _

_The "perfect-couple" raising hell on earth with their constant rows… they'll end up on the 9am news report. _

_The hard-working husband finding his wife cheating on him… with his best-friend. _

_The young unemployed boy, trying to get into med school… under tonnes of stress from his controlling-parents… slitting his wrists… drowning his endless screams only by turning up the volume of the radio._

Raven had heard it all… even though her neighbors thought no one knew the truth about their new scars or emergent bruises.

They think no one can hear their agonized screams for help. They think no one can smell the stench of death in the air. They think no one can feel the heat of rage in the building reaching boiling point. They think no one can taste the fear and grief in every breathe of air in the house. They think no one can see through their pathetic façades.

_They were wrong._

(Music: blends into Michelle Branch – Goodbye to you)

Raven burst through the fire exit onto the rooftop. A gust of cold air hit her. Her long hair rippled in the wind as she walked up to the stone barrier. Raven slowly lifted her frozen gaze up to the dark midnight sky.

"Hey beautiful" she whispered softly, looking up at a bright glistening star.

That was her "safety-blanket"… in which she could take comfort during the rough patches of her life… the times in which she couldn't turn to her limited friends…

But soon she wouldn't even have that… her whole life was going to change.

Nothing in the world could prepare her to the upcoming change in her life…

She would have to leave everything behind.

Not like there was much to be leave… only graves of loved-ones and the nightmares of her past. But still she'd have to change… adjust not only the way she did her job… but also the way she lived her life. She'd even have to leave "her star" behind… somehow, in her gut she knew; she knew the star wouldn't shine on that side of the Atlantic…

She'd have to move to the other side of the ocean… to America… to sunny California… not exactly her dream location.

The only person she knew there was Angel. He was the one that had told her about Slayers. In a sense, even though it sounded ridiculous, she saw him as a brotherly-figure… the caring big-brother… _since she no longer had one… well, one that was around anyway._

He'd somehow always manage to appear when her life was darkest, and remind her that "_every cloud has a silver lining_"… whatever that means.

Lately he hadn't been around much. She just assumed that he was too busy… too busy to come and see if she was ok… which she definitely wasn't.

Raven knew he'd try his best to help her adjust… but was that going to be enough?

She knew she'd miss life in London. It was the only life she knew… or at least something resembling a life. Hell, she'd even miss her crappy apartment, 24/7-solo-patrols for some lame-ass weak demons and giving a daily beating to her sources in some funky smelling pubs…

Slowly she pulled out a flight ticket from her coat pocket…

_London Heathrow to Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles to Sunnydale_

Her flight to L.A. was the next morning…

Even though she tried to hide it, she was petrified to get on a plane… ever since… _No! You can't think about that! It's in the past now! She's never coming back! Accept it… you're alone._

Sunnydale… to most people left in her "business", Sunnydale was Heaven… Paradise… Hollywood… So why did she feel so wrong about it?

From what she had heard, there was hardly any threat left there. The Hellmouth had been buried under the rubble and ashes of what was Sunnydale… now, 3 years later, New Sunnydale had been rebuilt right next to the crater.

So why was she called there? Why does she have to leave everything she knows to move to Sunny-fucking-dale California?

Raven thrust the ticket back inside her pocket as she took one last look at the star winking at her from the pitch black sky. Hesitating for only a fraction of a second, she turned around and walked back to her apartment… preparing to change her life.

**Sooooo? What do ya think?**

**Would love some input Raven...**

**AND THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS: ****Haz , Carebears15 , Daniel Come , Vicky from st.anthony's and TammyDevil666 !**

**You all ROCK! KEEP ON REVIEWIN!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!  
**

**:P**

**Alex Black**

**xxx**


	3. Same Time, Different Place pt2

**Disclaimer in first chapter... **

**Hey again! So im finally updating... gtta admit, this character took me a while to get into her psyche... hope you guys sympathize with her... shes had it rough the poor girl (not as rough as Raven... but still)**

**anyway, hope you guys like... So heres the 2nd part to _Same Time, Different Place_ **

* * *

(Music: Evanescence - Missing) 

**Just outside of Hong Kong**

**8:00 am**

A dark haired young woman sat in her room, combing her long silky black hair before her vanity. She could hear the singing of birds from their garden… and the faint sounds of the people beyond the walls that confined her to this house. Her Asian, yet big, warm-honey eyes turned their gaze towards the sounds, as her unblemished nude-toned hands softly put down the comb. She could barely see past the fort-like cage surrounding the immense royal garden.

_I miss being amongst them… even with the guards… I miss being able to go out and be with real people…_

That privilege had been banned from her two years ago. She could remember the whole ordeal as if it were yesterday… it had changed her life so immensely.

It had been so long ago… she was just a girl back then…

* * *

She had been sitting in her room, very much like today, when her chamber-maid knocked on her door. 

"Come in…" she had replied in English… her father had instructed her to speak in English more often to improve her grasp on the language. She had spoken very well already, safe for a slight Asian accent.

Her maid, Lan, opened the door and spoke in much worse English "Yuur Father re-quests yuur pre-sense in the paar-lore, Miss"

"Thank you, Lan… I will be with him shortly"

In a few minutes, the girl walked down to the parlor to find her father with another man… a man she didn't recognize.

"Xi, this man has come a long way to meet you" her Father spoke to her using her pet-name, which was very unusual.

"Yes… to say the least, I have searched the globe for you, Miss Xiang Zhen Wen" the tall well-dressed British-man spoke, extending his hand to greet hers.

Xiang was greatly surprised. Even though she was the daughter of the chairman of China, which practically made her royalty… _a princess_… no one had ever searched for her like this.

"Please call me Xiang… my full name sounds too formal, Mister…?" Xiang smiled kindly, shaking his hand in a very lady-like manner… just like she had been taught to do her whole life.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you" he smiled politely.

"The pleasure is all mine… but now that we have been through the pleasantries… may I ask why you have searched so much for me?"

* * *

That's when it had all began… the change in her life that made her miss her old life. The change that made the past _her_ disappear completely… 

The young man had told her she was a Slayer. At first, Xiang had refused to believe it… she couldn't possibly be a _killer_… but after talking with the man, she remembered the charge of power she had felt a year before...

Since that life-changing day at the parlor, Xiang was forced to train many times a day with her young Watcher, Huang Li. The man was ordered to train the girl… to make her a Slayer. Xiang wasn't exactly the perfect build for a Slayer-in-the-making… she was petite, fragile and lady-like… and she had to maintain that look for the public eye. So she had to work really hard to keep her appearance, but be strong…

Nowadays, she scarcely saw her father… and when she did see him, he never spoke to her. He had stopped seeing her as his daughter the second the Brit had told him what she really was… _who she was destined to be_…

From then on, he had only joined her for dinner on her birthdays and once in a while asked her to join him in an occasion he had to be part of… _just to keep up appearances I presume_...

The only people she had contact with were Lan, Huang and her numerous body-guards… and still, she felt so alone.

_I feel like I have gone missing… like I'm were so insignificant, that no one looked for me… that no one realized I'm was gone… _

_Like no one… like no one realizes… like the whole of China doesn't realize I'm gone…_

_Like… no one cared enough to look for me… like no one loved me… _

Just yesterday, she had received notation from America that her presence and that of every Slayer on the globe was requested in Sunnydale, California.

Her flight was booked. Her bags were packed. She was ready to leave the confines of her home-like prison.

_I will finally meet others like me… but do I really want to truly throw myself into this world? _

_I haven't even seen a real vampire before, except for the sketches that Huang made me… my father never permitted me to face such a risk…_

She thought through this as she subconsciously took the comb again and began running it through her shinning hair. _Tomorrow there will be no turning back…_

_Will anyone miss me once I'm gone?_

* * *

**Sooooooo? what ya think? Love some input on Xi... did i overdo her?  
**

**Anyway... chapter dedicated to Carebears15 (the ONLY one to review the last chapter!) **

**REVIEW OR DIE ;)**

**Alex Black**_  
_


	4. Same Time, Different Place pt3

Hey again! I know this took me long (and believe me... the next one will take just as long, if not more) but here it is!!!!

_**Same Time, Different Place pt.3 **_

* * *

(Music: Latin Girls by Black Eyed Peas)

**La Havana, Cuba**

**8:00 pm**

Janaina Souza woke up, after yet another of her "hunting" trips, in a small skanky-looking motel. Her nostrils were filled with many not-so-foreign smells… smoke… sweat… drugs… _hombre_…

She took the time to stretch out, in a feline-like graceful movement. This was nothing out of the ordinary for her… _Dios_, she did it at least _tres_ times a _dia_!

She smirked seductively at the vivid memory rush of today's "victims". She would miss this _mucho_ in Sunnydale.

She pulled out a small mirror and some make-up. Whilst redoing her smudges she admired her own features.

She was vain… loving _everything_ about her own body…

Her short and sexily messy coal black hair. Her tantalizingly golden tanned skin. Her full, bee-stung, naturally dark lips. Her small dark eyes, with a hint of earthy brown. And of course, her _perfect_ figure that made any guy short of breathe… even the undead.

She smiled to herself. She was what men had naughty dreams about… and she loved it!

After spending sufficient time appreciating her features with the small pocket-mirror, Janaina turned to the still figure lying beside her on the motel bed. He wasn't that bad himself… tan skin… nice figure… violently dyed ginger, downright sexy hair… he was quite the catch.

Except for one tiny detail…

The young Cuban woman turned to her hand-bag, took out a small stake and without sparing another glance at the man sleeping next to her; she simply thrust her stake into his chest. As she gently pulled it out, he burst into dust with a demonic cry. Janaina nonchalantly put the stake back inside her tiny bag and picked up the dress that lay discarded on the floor. She put on the little red dress that left _very_ little to the imagination and put on her hooker-shoes.

"You know, _cariño_… you weren't half bad." Janaina talked in a thick Latin-accent to the pile of dust that lay beside her, as she once again took out her pocket-mirror and added a new cover of dark red lipstick.

She clicked the top on her lipstick and threw it back inside her bag as she continued "For a pile of dust that is…"

The vixen collected her stuff, fixed her hair and struck a pose, before she turned to walk out of the small apartment. At the door she looked back at the dusted vamp and smirked "I'll give you a call when I'm on the other side… we can get together again. But for now…" she blew him a chaste kiss and added in a sweetly sarcastic voice "_Adios, mi amor_"

As she walked across the stifling streets of La Havana, Janaina Souza could only think to herself: _Hopefully the vampires in Sunnydale are just as good!_

She smirked.

* * *

So what ya think? I know this is really short... but i seriousl couldn't think of anything else to write for this character... love some input on Janaina (as well as Raven and Xiang!) :P

REVIEWZ KEEP ME HAPPY AND WRITING!!!!! LOL

Alex


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay... I'm very sorry to say to all the loyal fans that I've gathered over the time, that this is the end of the line.**

**After re-reading these fics (in hope to get some inspiration to continue writing)... I knew this was the end of them. They're dead. I have no way to continue any of them. Again, I say I'm very sorry to those who have waited long and patiently for the updates (specially to the faithful readers of **_**Daughter of Darkness**_**, I am SO SORRY). Special thanx to my ever-loyal reviewers **_**darkflame1516**_** and **_**nenokas**_**, for being so great and supportive. Without you I would've stopped writing a long time ago. Thank you so much!**

**I will however continue writing. A new account; a new beginning.**

**To those who still want to read my fics, please send me a message and I will send you the name of my new account once I've put it up.**

**I'll try to keep the Sues from invading that one xD**

**So to all the great readers/reviewers of:**

_**Daughter of Darkness**_

_**The Bite of the Slytherin Serpent**_

_**The Third Slayer**_

_**Unexpected Alliance**_

_**Vampire Eyes**_

**I am truly grateful for your amazing reviews and support (or flames xD), because they have helped me in becoming a better writer.**

_** There is a chance (VERY SLIM) that I will re-write these fics in my new account eventually (especially **__**Daughter of Darkness**___

**Thank you again, I'm very sorry and hopefully I won't get a mod of angry readers trying to kill be because of this xD**

_**Alexandra-Black**_


End file.
